Mew Mew Bracelet
by MarshySharky
Summary: Ichigo, a bracelet and angels. Roxy is Ichigo and Ian is Ryou. small fluff between ryou and ichigo lol X3 please reveiw


**It is cold that Spring evening and I had just finished my homework. I'm Ichigo Momomiya. I'm 15 years old. I lived in Florida, America on RockRidge St in Orlando with my Mum, Dad and little sister Meme. I moved there a year after the aliens stopped attacking Earth. I'm in year 10 and I'm a going out with Masaya over the internet of course (everyone is jealous of me). I absolutely hate my high school, black and vegetables. My Mum is an accountant who worked 9am til 7pm. My Dad, oh man is he a workaholic, he is a policeman who worked from 7am til **_**midnight**_

**Meme is my complete opposite. She is 6 years old and in Year 1 (she's kind of scary). Meme is a total punk. She hates pink, playing with her dollies and her middle school. She hated everything I liked. Pop music, fluffy things, dresses and skirts and bright ****colours****, oh and **

**'chick flicks' as she calls them. She absolutely despised them. I have to look after my sister when I go home, do my homework and make the dinner. Not the life you would think a 15 year old might live.**

**Every so often I would go to my best friend's house. Her name is Amethyst Beauregard. She is practically my clone. She is 15, likes everything I like and we go to the same high school. The only difference is I have pink hair and pink eyes and Amethyst has blonde hair and green eyes. Anna Beauregard is Amethyst's mother. She is a therapist but still somehow a bit of a psycho. Amethyst says when she is alone in her room I takes a brush and sings silly songs. It is ****one of her late 50's songs. ****But there is only one thing in the entire world that I love more than my family or Amethyst. My bracelet. My Grandad gave to me a day before he died. It had silver pearls that shone as bright as the sun itself, purple stars that if you touched one it would soothe your heart so much you felt as if it had stopped altogether, black, crescent moons that you would think in the dark would be invisible but no. Even the smallest glimpse of light and it would shine like nothing on earth. Right on top is a pure white dove holding a black rose in its beak. It isn't exactly black it is more purple, but I never took it off for anything. Not for bed. Not for swimming. Not for anything. I am proud to wear it. It felt like my grampa is always there beside me, cheering me on and being there for me when I'm feeling down.**

**I had invited Amethyst to go with me to Scotland. We were going to the Argyll Hotel. Meme liked it there. My Uncle John invited me and Amethyst to go out a fishing boat to help reel in the lobsters. So we went all the way out to sea. They looked back and just in sight is Meme playing with her "swim-on-your-own" Barbie dolls (she calls drowning them then wrapping them in seaweed 'playing' with them). I wish she was normal. They were about to reel them in when Uncle John said, "Whoa there Roxy. You can't reel 'em in with ya bracelet on."**

"**Yeah but…"**

"**Yes yes I know ol' gramps gave it to ya but you don't want the lobsters pinching it." **

"**O.K." ****And I took it off. Uncle John had caught a barrel load of crabs and about two lobsters. They boiled the lobster and had it for dinner.**

**Me and Amethyst had just gone to bed when I screamed. It echoed through the hotel and down to the beach. Amethyst jumped. **

"**What's wrong?!" She asked.**

"**My…m-my…m-my", Amethyst took me to my mum's room. Just then Amethyst realized I wasn't wearing my bracelet. We both went back to bed. The next day I looked everywhere in the hotel before I left but nothing. I was crying the whole way home. The bracelet had been on for 8 years and I had never taken it off. It had scared my wrist as it had gotten too tight while I was growing up. I felt without my bracelet I was apart from her grampa. I believed he had put his soul into the bracelet and now I'd lost it.**

"**I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I said while hitting my head with a book. Everyone stayed quite incase it made things worse.**

"**It's O.K." said Amethyst.**

"**No it's not," I said bursting out in tears, "I should have put it straight in my pocket when I took it off. I'm so stupid!" **

"**Stop saying that!" shouted Amethyst swiping the book away from me as I pulled it to my head. I stared with surprise at Amethyst's sad looking face. I stayed quite the rest of the journey apart from a small weeping sound. **

**School. I was slow getting ready for school. I walked to school even slower. First I had Mrs. Rosemary for English. Now usually I would get B's or B+'s but not today. I got an F-! And I got that in every subject. Soon enough I was sent to the Head Master's. Mr. Crowburn is nice (most of the time) to the kids.**

"**Is something wrong?" he asked, "You're usually a good student. What happened?" There was no reply.**

"**I've never seen grades so bad. Ichigo? Ichigo?! Are you even listening?!" I just sat there looking at her knees.**

"**I lost my bracelet," I whispered.**

"**We'll get you a new one now at least try and think again!"**

"**NO! My grampa gave it to me a day before he died!" Everything went silent.**

"**You're excused." I ran out the room in floods of tears. When my parents saw my grades they worried. They decided to go back to the Argyll Hotel. So we all went back down to the Argyll Hotel. We looked on the boat, on the rocks and by the end of the day there were huge holes in the ground from digging in the sand. My mum had made a huge pizza with cheese in the crust. I didn't eat anything now-a-days. I didn't speak or lift my head either. I went to bed and fell asleep. ****A deep, deep sleep...**

**That night I dreamt of her last visit to the Argyll Hotel. Uncle John, Amethyst and I were on the boat talking. I took off my bracelet and dropped it into the sea. It fell deeper and deeper and deeper until a silent, silver spirit swam up and took the bracelet. It swam to a very light open space of water and when it came up it was in a water fountain surrounded by angels and some were in the fountain but they were very old looking. It came out and handed over to big tall angel with feathered wings of silver and pale face with a blue hairband in her flowing blonde hair over-lapping her gleaming sapphire blue eyes. She wore a pastel blue dress with a ribbon, the same colour as her hair band, tied around her waist. I could hear words coming out of the angel's mouth.**

"**This is the lost soul who binded himself with this bracelet. Martin. R. Momomiya. Thank You water spirit for giving us this. You will be paid in aqua coins." Suddenly I was back in my room, but not awake. I was walking out of the hotel and down onto the shore then the rocks. I walked on and on until I stopped. In front of me was the sea. There were also two rocky walls facing each other. The dream me was climbing the walls one foot on one wall the other foot on the other wall. One minute later I was in the World of the Angels that she saw in her dream.**

**I woke up and did what I did in the dream. I went down to the shore and onto the rocks. It was 5 in the morning and no-one was awake apart from me. I was in the position where the sea was at my toes and the rocks that faced each other were in front of me to. I climbed through the rocks and was in the World of Angels again. The water fountain was there. On the fountain was a sign. It said 'Angel Springs.' Angels were bath bathing the fountain and up the back was the angel in her dream. I walked up to the tall angel. Many other angels stared at me. Some smirking and some whispering to each other. I stood up to the angel and said, **

"**You have my bracelet. Give it back now!"**

"**And just who are you?" Asked the angel, "Also, how dare you talk to me like that! Do you even know who I am? I am ****thee**** Arch Angel!" I spotted the bracelet in the angels' hand. **

"**My name is Ichigo Momomiya and that's the bracelet my grampa gave to me!"**

"**Gramp…. Oh you mean Martin. R. Momomiya."**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me my bracelet!"**

"**(Sigh) it seems you don't understand. Here, let me explain. Your grandfather did not want to die. He wanted to stay alive, with you so he put his soul into this bracelet so he could live with you forever. By the looks of it you have worn the bracelet so long it has scarred your wrist." I noticed her looking at my wrist. "We have been searching for him for 11 years. You see. When someone dies they turn into an angel then you would protect someone's soul. When the person you were protecting dies you would come to the springs and bathe in the springs and get assigned to a new person. If you're wondering why you can't see your angel it's because they are invisible, unless you come here that is." **

**I turned around to find a male angel with big, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He wore a black sleeve-less t-shirt and jeans, the jeans were white. It was Ryou! No. There was something could have been his wings, non, it was his smile it was softer. It was an angel Ryou.**

"**Hello Ryou. You may take a rest and bathe."**

"**Thank-you Miss Arch Angel." He flew off to the fountain.**

"**But…."**

"**Are you O.K Ichigo?" Everything went blurry and soon enough I was falling to the ground. I was just about to hit the ground when Ryou caught me. I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was waking-up to beautiful big sapphire eyes.**

"**Ichigo? Ichigo!? Are you alright?" **

"**Huh? Umm yeah I guess so."**

**I was in a small room with only a bed, a computer and 1 window.**

"**Don't wantto be a guardian angel at your age, Strawberry." said a deep voice. I remembered the voice from somewhere. One thing gave it away. Only my grampa called me Strawberry.**

"**GRAMPA!!"**

"**Hello sweetie." Then the Arch Angel came in.**

"**I thought it would be better if you saw your grampa before he became a guardian angel."**

"**NO! You can't! I get to see my grampa for 5 seconds then I'll never see him again! It's not fair!" By then tears were flooding from my eyes. **

"**It would be best for him." said the Arch Angel.**

"**Fine if he becomes a guardian ****I'll**** become a guardian!"**

"**You can't! You're still alive!"**

"**SO!" Every thing went silent. Ryou left the room.**

"**I just wanted to be with my grampa. I don't care if I'm dead or alive. I just want to be with him. Can't he just live a normal human life?" I whispered.**

"**You may not have the pleasure of being with your grampa but someone else will." **

'**If I don't have my grampa someone else can be safe. If I do, I would just be being selfish and inconsiderate.'**

"**O.K. I'll let go him." The Arch Angel saw my sorrow and sadness.**

"**How about this instead? Your grampa becomes a guardian angel, we send him to you and we will send Ian to another person. How about it?" Everything went quiet. Suddenly I burst out shouting, "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" whilst hugging the Arch Angel.**

"**I'm not finished. When you die we will have you team up with your grampa and you will work together. How does that sound?" and once again I started shouting thank you and hugging the Arch Angel.**

**I was coming back to the hotel when I saw my mum running towards me with tears running from her eyes.**

"**Oh Ichigo. Where were you? We had the police and the whole hotel looking for you. 2 more hours and we would have had the news here as well."**

"**Trust me mum. If I told you, you would never believe me. "I said with a slight chuckle.**

"**Ichigo! You got your bracelet back and not a bit wet how did you get it back?" I giggled and then started tapping my nose. "It's my little secret." We were back at my house sitting on my balcony with Amethyst. Meme was in her bed and mum and dad were watching T.V downstairs.**

"**Ooh look. A shooting star. I wish we would be friends forever. What do you wish for Ichigo?" I thought for a moment.**

"**I don't wish for anything. My life is perfect just the way it is." I said while hugging Amethyst and she hugged back. I knew I couldn't see, feel or touch and even though he might not be beside me sometimes. I knew he would always be with me, in my heart. **

**Epilogue**

**My life has been quite good since then. Good apart from one thing. Ryou. His angelic form that is. I had thought it over a few times until I settled on a reason why he never said good-bye to me. He was never going to see me again and yet he never said good-bye. He knew it would happen. Ryou was smrt. He knew he was going to be replaced. I wanted to say sorry to him but I never could. He was an angel and I was a mortal. Human Ryou wouldn't know what I would be talking about, and anyway I never speak to him anymore since he's so far away. I guess you could call it happiy-never after for Angelic Ryou. I wish I had wished on that shooting star to see him again. I wished for nothing else. I've never wished so hard for anything before. I wrote a letter for him. I hoped Angel Ryou would come and pick it up off my window sill. Then one day it disappeared. The window was opened it was calm that day it couldn't have been the wind because there was none. It said; **

**Dear Ryou, I am sorry that I wanted a replacement guardian. It is nothing personal I just love my grampa. I am sure you are not as annoying as human Ryou. I wrote this letter to say 2 simple words. To read this these words it just seems like another "Thank You" letter but it's not. The gratitude and sincerity and many other feelings that I cannot put into words behind this letter are far greater. So here it is. Thank You. You have looked after me as a human and angel and for that I am eternally greatful. Thank You and Good-bye Ryou Shirogane.**

**Yours gratefully**

**Ichigo Momomiya**


End file.
